simtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliet's Decision
''Juliet's Decision ''is the seventh episode of Bob&Betty. It originally aired as the seventh episode of the first season. Plot Juliet comes to Brandi in the middle of the night and tells her that she knows the latter finds her attractive - and that she feels the same way about her. As the pair make to kiss, Bob shouts something in the next room and Brandi wakes up, frustrated to learn that it was all a dream. In the morning, Juliet heads off to college and recieves a phone call from Henry, who tells her that her new residence can be ready for her to move that night, and that she is invited to a party being hosted by her old friend Sharla. Back at the Newbies', Bob has seen an advert for something on television and rushes out to buy it - and returns with a long, flowing wig. Later, Gina and Hannah come around for lunch and Bob appears, suggesting that he and Betty retire to the bedroom to have sex with the wig on. At first Betty refuses, but Gina soon reminds her that in all the time he's known Bob he has always been bald - meaning that this would be the first time she has ever slept with Bob whilst he has hair. At Sharla's party, as Juilet is toasted and welcomed back into high society after her time with the 'animals', she suddenly realises that she has made her decision about whether to leave the Newbies or not. Meanwhile at the Newbies, the sex didn't go well and Betty leaves in disgust, with Brandi following after her. Bob realises that he has been a bad husband and father and must do something nice for his family. Later on, Betty, Brandi and Juliet come home to find that he has painted the living room. Juliet reveals to everybody that her father has offered her another place to stay - but she has turned him down, and she and the Newbies happily sit down together to watch television. Quotes Bob: You know, I'm starting to get bored, just sitting in doors all day. I mean, my life is just so unfulfilling. I do nothing - I just sit here and watch the telly all day. I'm just wasting away. I've decided I need to get a job. Betty: Bob - are you being serious? Bob: No, don't be daft. Make me a cuppa, love. (Bob arrives home wearing a wig) Bob: You like? Betty: Is that... a wig?! Bob: You can't tell, can you? Betty: Bob... you look like Jesus! Bob: I'll take that as a compliment. Jesus had sex appeal... right? Bob: I feel like a new man in this wig, Betty! A new man! Betty: Bob - the sex was awful! The hair just got in the way, and, to be honest, towards the end the love was between you and the wig. Bob: I know! Betty: I'm going out for a bit. I feel sick. Bob: Why? Betty: It feels like I've just slept with a gorilla. Brandi: Doesn't it always?